thezzazzglitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanics
ZZAZZ's events have implemented a few new mechanics that were not in the original Pokémon games. Scoreboard The scoreboard first appeared in the 2016 April Fools Event. Scoring criteria varies per year, but usually involves completion time or achievements. 2016 Scores this year were based on correctly and quickly answered questions, number of attempts, and the ending gotten. The points given for a correctly answered question are (3000 - seconds*100). The bad ending gives 0 points, the secret ending gives 4000, and the good ending gives 8000. There is a 1000 point penalty for each time the game is played. The maximum possible score was 98000 (Each question answered in less than 1 second, good ending, first try). The highest score achieved during the event was 92200 by peachbutt. Formula * a is equal to the number of attempts taken to complete the game. * e is the ending gotten (0 for bad, 1 for secret, 2 for good). * tq is equal to the number of seconds left on the timer when question q was answered. 2017 This year's scores were based on completion time and achievements. The score starts at 18000 points. 10 points are lost for every second spent completing the save. An achievement will give the player 2000 points, except for '31337,' which set your score to 31337. Without '31337,' the maximum score was 30000 (6 achievements and 0:00 completion time). The final scores can be seen here. 2018 Since this event was more open-ended, the scoreboard was based entirely on achievements. Each achievement gives the player somewhere between 0 and 40 points, and the point values were shown on the website. The maximum score was 830. The final scores can be seen here. 2019 This event's scoreboard was also based entirely on achievements. Achievements give anywhere between 20 and 137 points, the specific values of the achievements shown in the "profile" section of the event site. This year's maximum score was 1337. The final scores can be seen here. Achievements Since 2017, ZZAZZ's events have included achievements. 2017 missingno.sav included seven different achievements for players to unlock. 2018 Glitchland contained 40 unique achievements, split into 7 different categories. 2019 FUN Value The 2018 and 2019 events included the FUN Value, a mechanic borrowed from Undertale. It is assigned a random value from 0 to 255 when the event is started. There both events have included NPCs with the sole purpose of either reading or re-rolling the player's FUN Value. 2018 The player can get their FUN Value read at the Northern Camp, and re-rolled at the northern house in the Southern Camp. There are six maps that are affected by the player's FUN Value. * At the Lookout Point, an NPC will appear if the value is at least 0x80. * At the Unknown House, the dialogue switches between four different options based on the value. The first option is at 0x00 through 0xCF, with other options every 0x10 values. * At the Eastern Encampment's northern house, the dialogue will be different if the value is between 0xA0 and 0xA6. * At the Path of Pointless, an extra NPC will appear between 0x0B and 0x0F. * Lost Woods B will have an additional post between 0x83 and 0x87. * The Northern Retreat's south-eastern house will have two additional NPCs between 0x3D and 0x41. 2019 The player can get their FUN Value read at the house in the Tutorial Kingdom, and re-rolled by Danalise. AFFECTED MAPS LIST swimmer in the map with danalise, 130-140 k04_post map03 gamedev house discord window, 150-200, 200-255 k04_post map05 goner kid outside btlg cave, 40-50 k03_post map01 goner officer in rocket base, 0-10 k05_post map04 Augmentation Introduced in 2019 was the concept of Augmentations, where certain strings of text (shown in bold) could be modified by players through the use of Augmentation Tokens. Augmentation Tokens were earned at a passive rate of two per hour, which could be doubled with the "Double Trouble" achievement. They could also be earned by getting achievements. This mechanic builds upon the 2018 event's Trendsetters.